


A Frightening Sort of Love

by Mx_Axolotl



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Also fluff, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempted Kidnapping, Blood and Gore, Creatures In Love, Eventual Smut, Feelings Realization, Horror, M/M, Magical Realism-ish, Rescue, Vampire & Siren AU, Violence, but also fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Axolotl/pseuds/Mx_Axolotl
Summary: If Hermann had a properly functioning heart, at this moment, it would surely cause his millennium-postponed, second death.





	1. The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feriowind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/gifts).



> This is entirely dedicated to Feriowind, whose Vampire & Siren Newmann AU has been both a delight to see develop and a rampant inspiration. I've always loved Vampire AUs and I've always loved Siren/Merfolk AUs, so when they got mashed together, I was wondering how I had lived without it before. Thank you, Ferio!!! 
> 
> Cryptozoology is definitely A Thing for this biologist and while I didn't get too detailed with it here, I'm hoping to maybe explore it further if anything else sparks an inspirational continuation of this fic, so the parts that I did-- chapter 2, there be smut-- were a quick mix of various sources and past writings/musings. Again, Ferio's AU was inspiration for this (their latest art of Newt and Hermann embracing in particular) but definitely deviates in places.

If Hermann had a properly functioning heart, at this moment, it would surely cause his millennium-postponed, second death. The vigor of its beating wouldn’t be sustainable, not for a moment let alone the hours from when he went to look for Newt only to find deeply gouged claw marks at the siren’s favorite rocky outlook, to now discovering the remnants of a boat’s travel through the waters near his cliff.

 

Newt.

 

The loveliest creature he’d ever had the, at first, misfortune of catching the interest of but had grown into such a delightful case of serendipity that Hermann could easily overlook their initial conflicts. The siren’s curiosity satiated something deep within the marrow of his bones he had thought long extinguished, his life of solitude amongst the craggy ocean shore amounted to something like a drawn out, musty breath of existence. Something to get through from day to day, hour to hour, minute to minute. Rereading books he knew by heart, playing and composing music that began to bleed into a single discord of sound, carrying no more joy for its vibrations than he got from consuming the blood of the animals roaming his property.

 

Life was a ticker reel of grey scale until Newt. Until he’d found that softly splayed mass of auburn floating in the ocean current at the same time day after day. The creature, as he’d found out, had been stalking him - as much as he’d denied the act, they both knew it was true to a degree - curious about the thing inhabiting the old haunted castle on the cliffs. Newt was curious about a lot of things. The life around him, in sea and sky, on land and beyond that, even humans interested him. Fascinated him. Where Hermann had learned, through centuries of trial and error, that it was a better endeavor to have them fear the unknown of That Beast in The Castle than it was to get close, Newton had disregarded all manner of caution. He claimed to study them. To ' _know_ ' a few but wasn’t reckless enough to actually make friends of them - though to Hermann, it sounded as if the siren had attempted but learned the unfortunate fate of how creatures like them were perceived in society.

 

What had driven Hermann to tolerate and then tentatively befriend the siren he could claim as sheer madness, but knew was a thirst quenched of profound longing. With Newt, endlessly fascinated in everything and intolerably joyful about it, the things Hermann had long since seen in varying shades of black and white began to bloom into a technicolor so radiant he feared he’d go blind. Surely such a quick and prolonged exposure to something that bright wasn’t healthy? But what was health to something considered beyond death.

 

The gloom of his castle found color slowly creeping into its peripherals, all courtesy of Newt and his penchant for pretty, found treasures. Necklaces of molded and cured beads draped on lamps and around the arms of every chandelier, candelabra, and wall sconce, making an illuminated pattern on the walls that danced to a delicate sound whenever so much as a breeze moved past them. Frayed but intact scarves and fabrics lay across tables or on the back of chairs; one long bolt of silk had found its way wrapped like a serpent on the grand staircase’s handrail, giving a smooth interruption to the cold wood beneath. Even the bits and bobs that were likely broken, fixed up by the siren himself into an amalgamation of cogs, plates, and glass, sometimes with intricately placed filigree, made their home on mantles, bookshelves and desks throughout the property. For as long as he had been living in the damp, dreary and quiet castle, Hermann had been shocked to find himself finally feeling _at home_.

 

Needless to say, Newt had breathed life into something Hermann thought beyond the very concept.

 

Which was why, despite the furious beating within his chest, Hermann was glad no actual blood pumped through his heart. It would mean all ended there, death twice over, and not finding Newt, not finding and rending the reprobates who took him limb from limb, was unacceptable.

 

As the darkened sky crackled with a distant storm, Hermann soared through the air, scanning every inch of ocean and beach around the small peninsula where the castle stood. It must have been hours, combing the area from high above and then closer to the ground, before Hermann found a freshly wrecked vessel emerge amongst the harsh, rocky tide a dozen miles from the cliff. His satisfied growl rumbled with the thunder—his siren was so cunning and clever, he should never have worried that he could be taken out so easily.

 

Marks in the sand indicated something with mass – a squirming and thrashing mass, at that – had been taken from the wreck and onto shore, inland to the tree line ahead. As Hermann followed, eyes focused on every possible detail to extract as much information, he reached out to a tree, slashes cut through it weakening its ability to stand tall, and gently touched a large splinter. The pale pads of his fingers came away deep red and wet and another growl rolled through him – he sniffed the blood, heart pounding faster, but couldn’t smell the siren. A couple meters further into the forest and Hermann found the body to which the blood in the tree belonged; a smuggler, from what he could tell of the scattered remnants.

 

But the marks in the earth showed a struggle and just as he kneeled to inspect the mess, a musical screech echoed faintly through the dense cropping of trees. It sounded like agony and prickled Hermann’s senses enough that he pinpointed the trajectory from that one shout alone and was quickly moving, his form an oil slick of a shadow weaving through the trees.

 

He barely paused when he saw three men and a net tangled siren. His hand projected out, larger and sharper than he physically had, to grasp the one prodding Newt with something electrical. The other two men shouted, startled by the sudden addition of _something_ , but drew their guns and began to fire at Hermann. The bullets spiraled through his form, as incorporeal as the ghost stories circulated about him. The smuggler in his giant fist gave a sickening squeal as the sound of cracks and snaps popped off him like a dozen firecrackers. Hermann dropped his limp and broken form and turned to the remaining kidnappers.

 

“ ** _You dare to_ trespass _._** ” The usual cultured, British voice – ‘stuffy’ as Newt liked to tease him – was gone, replaced by a low tone so ominous it invoked an innate fear as old as the earth had been turning. It froze the two men in front of him, from head to toe, and Hermann curled his shoulders as his stretched form stepped closer. “ ** _You dare to_ steal _. Yet far worse... you dare to_ harm _that which does not belong to you, nor_ ever _will._** ”

 

With multiple movements felt as harsh breezes, the men’s throats and bellies split open, viscera and blood painting the forest floor in gruesome rouge. The scent of it spurned the buzzing just under Hermann’s skin— he hadn’t fed properly, from human flesh, since he first turned, and he could feel the hunger gnawing at him like a festering wound. He’d taken three staggering steps, breath harsh, drool gathering and dripping at the corners of his elongated jawline, before a quiet melody drew his focus.

 

It was a tune he’d heard countless times; hummed when he carried Newt up the stone steps from the dock in the alcove of the cliff to his castle at every visit. Sung when Newt was seated at the pianoforte next to Hermann, who would obediently pluck at the same notes on the keys, harmonizing the two sounds like it was meant to be. The tune hidden in the laughter the vampire somehow managed to evoke from the siren, and hidden in the way Newt found comfort in Hermann’s space – how he was able to fit himself so easily into it, as if the loneliness he’d suffered through had been Newt shaped all along.

 

“Hermann...” The siren was wide eyed, chest heaving a mirror to his own. His long hair was scattered about, braids and adornments tangled in the netting that draped over and around him. There were a few scratches on his torso, some discoloration to his tail, mud and twigs and leaves everywhere, but the blood at his sharpened nails, trailing up his arms and at the corner of his mouth drew the vampire’s attention and those staggering steps about-faced toward Newt.

 

He was on his knees and ripping at the netting the next instant, gentling when he got to the tangled bits of hair and rope. He could feel Newt’s hands alternate gripping at his clothes, at his wrists and at the net. When the siren was finally free, Hermann’s hand cupped Newt’s face and neck, turning him this way and that.

 

“I’m fine, Hermann.” Newt sighed out, a relieved, happy sound that worked to calm the phantom staccato behind his rib cage. “I’m _fine_ , this isn’t my blood—“

 

“I know that, you fool…” The way it huffed from the vampire, equal parts fond and concerned, made Newt grin. “Come, we need to get you into some water—“

 

“Wait, Hermann,” Newt interrupted, moving one of his hands to Hermann’s wrist and reluctantly moving it away from him. He quickly glanced at the bodies behind the vampire to assure him the gesture was not because he didn’t want the touch. “They said there were more, that way...”

 

Hermann looked in the direction the siren nodded, eyes narrowed in concentration as he projected his sight farther than the distance before them.

 

“Said there was a transport and a shipping container— at the nearest town headed for the city port.” As he listened to Newt retell the smugglers’ plans, he saw exactly what was waiting; several men, all looking the same as the ones he’d dispatched, with two that were decidedly out of place with their expensively cut suits and polished shoes, most likely the business end of the deal and waiting to get a gander at whatever product their ungodly paid sum had bought them.

 

“I see them.” Breathing deep, Hermann closed his eyes and followed his projected sight as his physical form stayed put. His incorporeal form found the remaining smugglers and one by one he entered their minds, sweeping into their eyes, nose, ears and limbs, laying the grounds for nightmares and horrors to be seen, smelled, heard and felt for the remainder of their lives. There was a satisfying, collective intake of breath from each of them when their subconscious shuddered into their consciousness for a fleeting moment; the last, rational cry for help they would ever experience. Then, as if spooked, they all began to disband, making excuses and exiting the warehouse for someplace ‘safer.’

 

While it was no means the retribution he wished to deliver upon them, he knew they would all suffer. Daily. Slowly. Excruciatingly painful, from the inside, out, until it killed them. It would be satisfying to him, nonetheless.

 

The vampire snapped back into himself like a released bungee cord, a sick curve to the corners of his long mouth and when he opened his eyes, he found gloriously vibrant sea green eyes glued to his features. Newt’s pupils widened suddenly and before Hermann could ask, the siren’s arms were around his neck and his lips crashed into his like a wave upon a cliff. Newt swallowed Hermann’s little gasp as he felt one of the siren’s razor sharp teeth nick his lip. He was so stunned that when Newt pulled away, expression no longer enthralled but more wary, Hermann could only stare for a handful of moments.

 

“Um... sorry, I... chalk it up to the adrenaline... and... stuff...” The siren began to back away, navigating the hold he had on Hermann to balance his retreat yet also clinging to the last moments of having him close.

 

But then Hermann slid his arms around Newt and pulled him back in. The siren’s back arched gracefully and the claws on his hands rested against his chest. He exhaled shakily, watched it ruffle the hair framing Newt’s face and hanging off his shoulders, that drumbeat in his chest returning tenfold.

 

“Oh, Newt, darling...” and just like that, the vampire was nuzzling at the siren’s nose, at his cheeks and jawline, behind his angled ears and above the delicate gill slits trailing down his neck, as if he were a giant wolf rather than an ancient, bloodthirsty being. He felt Newt shiver deliciously in his arms and the pointed ends of his fingers dig into the fabric of his clothes, to the layers of his skin. “Newt...”

 

That was all he needed to say, enough emotion racing through it that the siren heard and then they were kissing again. Slower but no less passionately, their hold on each other tight enough to have permanently drawn the breath from any other, mortal life. Hermann clung to Newt, and Newt to Hermann, the darkness that surrounded and made up the vampire curling around the siren like a cloak while the siren’s tail secured itself around the vampire like an anchor.

 

Hermann lost track of the time— pleasantly for once— that they kissed and only came back to some state of awareness when Newt gasped and turned his head away, though didn’t move far. The siren was trembling in his arms, fine motor movements clearly upset, and it was only when he ducked his head, tucking it into the corner of Hermann’s neck that he realized how long Newt had likely been out of the water. He cursed himself and carefully adjusted his hold, shushing Newt when his claws dug in as if to prevent Hermann from pulling away.

 

“I’m going to carry you, dearest. We need to get you back to the sea.” He murmured, pressing a kiss to Newt’s forehead as he hefted his long tail over his arm. The siren’s weight had never been an issue for Hermann, weight was a relative concept when he could project his being and body in opposite directions, stretch his form to something otherworldly in proportions, and live for generations.

 

“No, don’t... wanna be close to you...” Newt sighed, curling himself as tightly to Hermann as he could without impeding his ability to fly. Hermann chuckled and brushed another kiss across salty skin as he pushed off the ground and into the air.

 

“Home, then.” Newt purred at the destination and Hermann held him secure as he glided through the night.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If I had known...” Hermann murmured, breaking the comfortable quiet that had settled over them.
> 
> “What? That I’ve wanted to kiss you since you first snatched me up, thinking I was some kinda informant hunting you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is where the fluff turns to sexy times then back to fluff. My first ever post of super mature content (that isn't just 'mentioned content', oh boy) so I hope it lives up to expectations of post-rescue creatures in love?
> 
> If somewhat detailed sex between a siren and a vampire is too much for you, no worries - you can read up to where Hermann says "Stop talking and just kiss me." then resume where Newt says "Yeah, a month of this, tops, and I think we’ll have just scratched the surface of how much precious time we wasted not constantly doing this.”
> 
> :)

“Hermaaaaaaan, stop fussing!” Newt whined, though stayed put where he was draped over the edge of the tank in the library of Hermann’s castle. The vampire had insisted on inspecting and cleaning the cuts the siren had gotten during his kidnapping, even though Newt assured him they weren’t anything but scratches and would heal by the morning. Which was fast approaching, all things considered.

 

Hermann had narrowed his eyes and a low susurration emanated from his chest, garnering a long suffering sigh but also compliance from Newt. Though that didn’t mean he couldn’t complain the whole time...

 

When they’d arrived back at the castle, Hermann had swiftly deposited Newt in the tank he’d built in the library. Before Newt could adjust the grip he had on the vampire, he’d dissociated like mist through the siren’s hands and muttered something about food, shape wandering soundlessly down the hall and towards the kitchen. Newt had pouted—only slightly because it _did_ feel good to be in water, _familiar water_ , and a comfortable setting, again—until Hermann returned, then drooled when the vampire presented him with a tray full of fish and fruits. He hadn’t even noticed the vampire’s second retreat to get the mixed crate of a first aid kit as he tore into trout and popped grapes into his mouth a handful at a time.

 

Fed, hydro-rejuvenated, and safe, Newt felt all kinds of floaty warmth as Hermann then took to looking over the wounds he’d sustained. After he’d cleaned the worst ones, and at Newt’s incessant prodding, Hermann had rolled up his trousers, shucked his shoes, socks, vest and jacket and sat at the edge of the tank on the little narrow deck. He’d added it as a way for Newt to get to the chute that led from the tank to the floor below, a modified cart-and-chair at its base so the siren could wheel himself around the room and halls.

 

Much like the cat he sometimes resembled more than a fish, Newt instantly wormed between his knees and draped himself on Hermann’s lap the moment his feet touched water. Hermann huffed, he had to, but smiled softly at the weight and warmth radiating off the siren. He went to work gently combing out the tangles and knots that had gotten into his long hair, redid the braids that were harshly tugged from their weave and secured the beads that had slipped down the strands before they got lost. The preening went straight to Newt’s chest, coming out as a satiated purr, and he loosely wrapped his arms around Hermann’s waist, nuzzling his face into the vampire’s stomach.

 

Hermann’s touch lingered, even when he’d finished his task, fingers kneading at Newt’s scalp and down his neck, moving both with purpose and lackadaisically over strong shoulders to trace the markings that began there. He watched Newt’s tail rhythmically sway below the water, the surface distortion and candle light playing to the shimmer of the siren’s rainbow of colors. Just like the jewelry he wore, the vivid palette suited Newt so perfectly it made Hermann’s chest swell and that phantom heart beat return.

 

“If I had known...” Hermann murmured, breaking the comfortable quiet that had settled over them. Newt stilled just slightly, lifting his head from where it’d been resting on the vampire’s abdomen to look up at the other being.

 

“What? That I’ve wanted to kiss you since you first snatched me up, thinking I was some kinda informant hunting you?” Newt quirked a brow, grin as sharp as his teeth, and watched as Hermann’s brown eyes flashed amber before settling on something warm with a tint of red throughout. The siren felt his pulse respond to the change and pulled himself up to get closer to Hermann. “That I’ve literally fantasized about a daring rescue— admittedly, the tables were flipped and it wasn’t so much a rescue from _smugglers_ as it was a rescue from like, an adverse reaction to stepping on a sea urchin... _don’t laugh!_ It happens! And if you don’t know what you’re looking for, which _you_ don’t, it’s like a guaranteed consequence!”

 

Newt stuck out his bottom lip as Hermann found silent amusement in that, but a glint in his eye was caught too late and Hermann found himself with a face full of leering siren. The vampire swallowed thickly, eyes ringed through with a rich maroon that the siren felt triumphant over causing.

 

“It’s true, though. No matter how you look at it—I’ve wanted you from the moment I saw you, before you ever saw me.” Arching his back to push his chest against Hermann’s, neck tilted and ducked so the look he gave the other was nothing short of filthy, Newt dropped his voice to something primal in its musicality. “I’d dream about you. If you were anything like the vampire legends or maybe... something else entirely... and then you found me and you were _nothing_ like I could have ever predicted…”

 

His song’s thrall had never had an effect on Hermann, just as Hermann’s thrall had never affected Newt, and yet the way the vampire’s eyes cycled through various shades of brown and red before settling on a deep garnet, the way he seemed to be unable to take a deep breath, and the strong thump-thump-thud he could feel against his chest told him _something_ he was doing was having an effect. It might not have been magical or fantastical, in any sense of their being’s existence, but it was fascinatingly inspiring to say the least.

 

“ _Newt_...” Even Hermann’s voice had dropped to a level he’d only heard on a few, rare occasions.

 

“It was... enticing. Extraordinary.” Newt leaned in and brushed his lips against Hermann’s, moving slightly away when Hermann tried to follow for a proper kiss. “ _Sexy_ ,” He then kissed Hermann’s jaw, tracing the strong line of it back to the corner of his wide mouth, skipped over it to his other cheek and pressed his lips there as he spoke, “and then I got to know you and under that grumpy, cravat wearing exterior, and you’re thoughtful, affectionate and kind...”

 

Hermann’s breath shuddered from him and Newt nuzzled at his cheek before ducking to meet the vampire’s lips in another fleeting, ghost of a kiss. When he parted, he saw how wrecked Hermann looked— just from what amounted to teasing! Oh, Newt was going to have so much fun—and rumbled a possessive noise deep in his throat. “But still _super_ sexy. Sex _ier_ , even.”

 

“Newt, darling,” With a deep inhale, Hermann’s hands slid up from where they had limply been holding the siren’s waist to cup his cheek and tilt his face just so. “Stop talking and just kiss me.”

 

The siren didn’t have time to chuckle before the vampire was reeling him in for a kiss, all lips, tongue and teeth. Newt moaned, hands clawing for purchase against Hermann. He had one hand clutched against his chest, fingertips pressed to cloth and skin beneath, the other gripping the back of the vampire’s head and tugging on his short strands of hair. Hermann growled low, deepening the kiss and tightening the squeeze his thighs at Newt’s hips where the flushed, human flesh gave way to colorful scales. As the siren tilted his head, getting a newer angle to scrape teeth along Hermann’s bottom lip, the vampire trailed a hand down Newt’s back, following his spine to the dip of his lower back and then further down to grab a handful of what would have been his behind if he were bipedal. Newt shivered and pushed back into the grip as he tried to grind against Hermann, serving to slither like a giant snake more than anything else.

 

Newt was so responsive to his touch that Hermann didn’t feel the least concerned that his own state was going ignored— in fact, he preferred it that way; it was much more interesting mapping the siren’s reactions.

 

Gripping Newt a little tighter, Hermann lifted and turned, using some of his shadow magic to stabilize the two of them as he laid the other out on the planks beneath them. His tail rolled with his hips, seeking friction and Hermann quickly straddled the siren to grant the touch, hissing when he felt the bumpy sensation of scales through his trousers. Newt grinned cheekily and gripped Hermann’s hips so he could have some purchase to lift himself up and further grind against the vampire.

 

“Please, Herms, _please_...” Newt gasped, whimpering when Hermann took hold of his wrists and brought them up to kiss each pulse point before stretching them above the siren’s head. He pinned them to the plank with one hand, loose enough that Newt could easily get away with a flick of his hand but there was an element to Hermann caging him in like this—beneath him, legs on either side of his hips, physical form above him and incorporeal form fading out to his peripheral— that had him staying right where the vampire wanted him through the strength of his desire. The palpable want radiating off him that Newt now knew he’d felt before, just in smaller, repressed ways, was an aphrodisiac all on its own.

 

“If only I had known sooner...” Hermann sighed, eyes glowing and wandering over the writhing body below his own, his free hand lightly following in his gaze’s wake. “All the time we could have spent like this...”

 

“Still can— we can start now, take the weekend, the week, _the month_ — all the time in the world now, Herms— _ah!_ ” Newt cried out when Hermann’s fingers pinched his nipple then soothingly rubbed the pad of his thumb over it seconds later. Newt’s chest was flushed, the stripes along his arms looking even more blood red than usual.

 

“Hmm, you have the most tempting ideas, my darling.” Smiling lasciviously, Hermann slid his hand to Newt’s other nipple and gave it the same considering treatment. When the siren moaned and arched his back into the touch, the vampire ducked his head to suck at his sternum, kissing and nipping, hand still working one nipple then the other.

 

Hermann continued this pattern all over Newt’s torso until the siren was in an impossibly more wrecked state, making Hermann wonder if there truly was no limit to the amount of pleasure the siren could handle. Perhaps it had to do with their differing supernatural tolerances or maybe it had just been that long for both of them. Either way, when Hermann pulled back to survey his handiwork—the markings he’d left were so utterly complimentary to Newt’s inherent ones that the vampire almost wanted to grab the new camera Newt had fixed up and gifted him to capture the moment.

 

Perhaps another time…

 

Instead, his eyes were drawn to the pelvic fins at the siren’s groin. The fins looked just as flushed as Newt’s torso, their typically flat appearance more rounded and when he glanced up, his mouth watered even more at the look Newt was giving him.

 

“ _Hermann_...” he breathed, licking his kiss reddened lips, eyes hooded and looking for all the world like he’d consumed all of Hermann’s finest brandy. “ _Please_...”

 

Glancing back down, he saw the fins twitch and smoothed a hand down Newt’s hip and towards them. The siren automatically shifted into the touch as if begging. Keeping the pressure gentle, intellectually aware of the anatomy of certain seafolk yet inexperienced as to the handling of such, Hermann caressed the pelvic fins and was rewarded with a sharp gasp. He heard Newt’s nails scrape at the wood beneath him as well as the quiet ‘ _yes_ ’ and took that to be within the realm of Good. He brushed his thumb against one of the fins, pushing it back to reveal the slit beneath.

 

The scales there were softer, engorged from blood and were beginning to separate to allow the siren’s cock to emerge. Just the head was visible, the shaft at an angle and below that the start of a wider gap slick with fluid. Curious, Hermann ran a finger over the tip of the head and down without dipping inside. Newt’s hips couldn’t stay still and ground into the touch, his penis elongating an inch more to stand erect between his pelvic fins. Hermann let his finger continue down towards the slicker part and Newt’s hips rocked up to meet him, causing his finger to dip down into the gap and elicited a strangled noise from the siren’s chest. The vampire glanced up, his own breathing as shallow as Newt’s, especially at the beautiful picture he made; fine shudders wracking his frame, knuckles white from the splintering grip his claws had on the wood, long hair wild, lips parted and pupils blown so wide there was hardly any blue-green left to Newt’s eyes.

 

“Absolutely gorgeous... you’re stunning, my love.” Hermann praised the panting, writhing mess beneath him, his exploratory touches unceasing as he watched the effects ripple across the siren. “My lovely Newt.”

 

“ _H-Hermannnn_ —“ The siren’s hips had been rocking, moving the finger that had slipped inside him in and out at a frantic pace then suddenly shuddered when Hermann removed his hand. A whine bubbled up in his throat, only to be ripped from him in a shout when Hermann ducked his head and licked at the leaking head of his slick cock.

 

Claws were instantly in his short hair, tugging and scraping and if Hermann had any feel for pain, he was sure the sensation would be excruciating. Instead, it sent pleasant shivers down to pool low in his abdomen.

 

The vampire hummed around his mouthful, tongue laving at the tip and underneath, wringing another cry from the siren. While one hand kept a strong grip on Newt’s hip, controlling just how vigorously he could thrust into his ministrations, his free hand went back to the slicked entrance just below his cock. He carefully circled one finger over the slit before pushing it in, groaning at the ease with which it entered. Newt’s reaction was instant, breath punched out of him and body almost fully arching off the wood planks. Hermann hadn’t been expecting it and the movement thrust Newt’s small cock further into his mouth. The vampire swallowed quickly, the thought of Newt fucking his mouth like that in the future kicked up a fire within him and his mouth watered even more.

 

He wriggled his index finger, curling and pressing it against Newt’s walls, aware that there was some comparable anatomy to humans but unsure of the exact placement. The siren didn’t seem to mind his inexperience in the least, in fact, by the way he was keening, Newt was probably approaching the edge. With that in mind, Hermann added a second finger, pressing and scissoring them as he hollowed his cheeks around the cock in his mouth.

 

A few more thrusts and another finger later and Newt was arching his back again, shuddering like it was beyond a chill though his flesh was flushed. “ _There!_ Oh, gods— Herms, honey, I’m not gonna— please, pl _ease_ , _please!_ ”

 

Encouraged, Hermann put everything he had into bringing Newt the pleasure he so desperately sought. He tongued the underside of his cock as he went lower, taking him in as deep as he could and swallowing around him, humming as his fingers crooked and pressed at the spongy little bump he’d finally found. The combined onslaught had Newt arching the harshest he’d done yet, back almost bending in half, a guttural, primal melodic shriek rearing from his chest and past his throat as his body locked in place. Hermann felt a burst of liquid against the back of his throat and almost felt the phantom sensation of a gag before he pulled off, allowing the rest of Newt’s seed to pool on his tongue. The taste wasn’t too averse, salty like the sea with a slightly bitter aftertaste but it was so familiarly Newt that he sucked down every drop the siren released. The walls around his fingers gripped him tight, pulsing with he shocks of his orgasm and shuddering in time with Newt’s body.

 

Eventually, the claws that had dug into Hermann’s scalp released, the scars they’d left healing almost at once and leaving the most pleasantly tingling sensation Hermann had ever felt. He, himself, was panting when he finally pulled off Newt’s softening member, giving one last thrust of his fingers inside the siren to feel their shudder before extracting those as well. The thick, gelatinous glisten of the slick left on his digits drew his attention and before he knew it he had them in his mouth, sucking them clean as thoroughly as he had Newt’s other anatomy.

 

“ _Fuck_...” Newt whimpered, hips weakly rolling but barley making it off the planks as he watched the vampire. “That was _so_ goddamn sexy...”

 

Hermann hummed, the taste of the siren’s second form of release like a delightful chaser to the first— he knew, without a doubt that he could easily become addicted to them just like he was towards everything else about Newt.

 

“C’mere. Please, Herms, c’mere—“ With a weak and shaky grasp, Newt tugged at Hermann’s shirt, untucked and thoroughly wrinkled from their writhing, until the vampire collapsed beside him. Newt devoured his mouth in a kiss, licking and biting, tasting himself on his lips and tongue. He moaned, feeling his cock already retreating back behind his pelvic fins and within his slit, but not before it gave a pathetic little pulse of want.

 

Newt moaned again when Hermann’s hips rocked against his and he felt the bulge still awaiting its own turn for attention. The vampire inhaled sharply when the siren dragged a sharp claw over the outline of his cock in his trousers.

 

“ _Newt_ —“

 

“Shh, I’m gonna take care of you, okay? Just like you took care of me. Can I do that for you, Hermann?” Smiling, Newt waited until the vampire gave a desire sluggish nod, eyes droopy with whatever hormones a being like him experienced at the height of pleasure.

 

It was only a minute’s work to unbutton Hermann’s shirt and trousers, the two of them on their sides and facing each other. Newt reached down to himself and gathered up the slick still present under his fins before wrapping a hand around Hermann’s long shaft. The vampire had enough precum beading at the head that the extra glide wasn’t necessary, but there was something possessive and intoxicating about it. Like he was marking Hermann through scent the same way he’d marked him up with love bites. It seemed to do the trick for Hermann as well, by the way the vampire’s eyes went a feral, encompassing black with a tinted ring of bright red the only distinction that he still even had anything resembling eyes in his sockets. His fangs distended further and glinted in the candlelight from the sconces. Newt grinned, his own sharp teeth on display to match the expression of his lover, not knowing if Herman would attempt to bite him or if this was just a typical show for a vampire in sexual ecstasy.

 

He’d have to experiment with that next time…

 

Unlike Newt’s orgasm, Hermann’s came with a choked off sound and his hips pistoning in quick bursts before shoving as hard as possible into Newt’s fist. Ropes of white painted over colorful scales as well as the siren’s stomach and he hummed something pleased, a few notes repeated over and over. The tune seemed to spur another weak little thrust from Hermann, the remainder of his climax dribbling out and Newt took note of the musically induced pleasure.

 

Likewise curious, though taking even less time to consider what covered his fingers than Hermann had, Newt popped his hand into his mouth and licked it clean. He even scooped up the mess on his stomach and scales, not wanting to waste a drop. Hermann groaned as he rolled onto his back, arm coming up to cover his eyes— the sight was too much, his softening cock protested, overstimulated, and needing respite.

 

“Yeah, a month of this, tops, and I think we’ll have just scratched the surface of how much precious time we wasted _not_ constantly doing this.” Newt concluded, wiggling around until his tail was back to mostly being in the water and he could pillow his head on Hermann’s stomach. The vampire grunted, fingers automatically petting at the long, silky strands of hair that haloed out around him.

 

“My dearest, while we are more or less immortal in nature, I dare say _constantly_ indulging is still an unhealthy stretch.” Newt purred and Hermann’s fingers twitched in his hair.

 

“Say that again.” He murmured, face turning into the lingering warmth on Hermann’s skin and nuzzling into it.

 

The vampire only hesitated a moment, aware which part Newt wanted repeated but having to swallow down the lump forming in his throat at finally being able to call him such. “ _Dearest_. My _darling_.”

 

Hermann heard the siren’s shaky inhale, his face pressed tight to his stomach, and cupped the back of his skull, tugging gently until he looked up and allowed Hermann to pull him close.

 

“Dearest, darling Newt, my siren, _my love_...” Blue-green eyes were shining, the color as brilliant as the beads in his auburn hair, as clear as the sea in the hours just before the sun began to properly rise above the horizon. “I am yours, eternally and wholly, if you’ll have me.”

 

It had been decades, perhaps longer, since Hermann had remembered what blurred, teary vision looked like but seeing Newt as he was, so adoring and happy, tipped the scales for him. Newt reached up and brushed his thumbs under the vampire’s eyes as he ducked in close.

 

“Yes, Hermann, _yes_. Now and forever.” He murmured against Hermann’s lips, the two repeating the vows in tandem in between kisses and the quietest, sincerest declarations of love they had ever known.


End file.
